


Crema pasticcera al gusto Fluimucil

by Soul_Dolmayan



Category: Måneskin (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_Dolmayan/pseuds/Soul_Dolmayan
Summary: [Scritta per il compleanno di Thomas.]Di strade bloccate, palloncini scoppiati e fazzoletti gentilmente offerti.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Crema pasticcera al gusto Fluimucil

**Crema pasticcera al gusto Fluimucil**

Sospirai esausto e mi frugai nelle tasche del giubbotto pesante in cerca delle chiavi. Avrei dovuto essere felice e pronto a festeggiare, invece l’unico mio desiderio era buttarmi sul letto e dormire per dodici ore di fila. Tra l’altro ero quasi certo di essermi beccato qualche malanno a furia di stare là fuori al freddo.  
Quando ci eravamo trasferiti a Londra, non avevo certo immaginato che avrei trascorso il mio primo compleanno nella città inglese bloccato su un autobus a osservare neve e ghiaccio che si addensavano violentemente fuori dal finestrino; le strade erano un incubo per via del maltempo e, come se non bastasse, una volta raggiunta la fermata avevo dovuto percorrere un tratto di strada a piedi, sotto la grandine. Alle undici e mezza di notte.  
Una volta varcata la soglia, il calore dell’appartamento mi avvolse e finalmente ricominciai a sentire il sangue circolare, le dita muoversi e le guance infiammarsi. Mi crogiolai in quella bellissima sensazione, prima di guardarmi attorno.  
A quel punto non seppi bene se scoppiare a ridere o buttarmi a terra in preda alla disperazione.  
Sul tavolo al lato della piccola stanza faceva sfoggio di sé una torta alla panna, che ormai aveva cominciato a cedere e squagliarsi; alle finestre e alle sedie erano appesi dei palloncini colorati con un enorme 19 disegnato sopra, ma alcuni erano già scoppiati e i loro resti giacevano tristemente sul pavimento. Damiano, con un cappellino a forma di cono storto sulla testa, si era addormentato sul divano, mentre Ethan leggeva un libro accanto a lui e Victoria guardava fuori dalla finestra con fare annoiato.  
“Cazzo” balbettai, ancora tremante.  
Sarei dovuto tornare a casa alle cinque, non potevano avermi atteso in quel modo per tutta la sera… solo per farmi una sorpresa di compleanno.  
La bassista si riscosse e si voltò, venendomi incontro con un sorriso stanco. “Sorpresa! Buon compleanno, piccolo di casa!” esclamò, gettandomi le braccia al collo con affetto.  
Io ero impalato, non sapevo come reagire. Avevo rovinato loro la sorpresa, mi sentivo in colpa.  
Intanto anche Ethan aveva messo via il libro e mi si era avvicinato, lanciandomi un’occhiata preoccupata. “Come mai hai tardato così tanto?”  
“Io… c’era… l’autobus è rimasto bloccato in mezzo alla neve. Scusatemi… che cazzo, proprio oggi doveva succedere?” farfugliai. Spinsi via Victoria appena in tempo, poi mi lasciai sfuggire un sonoro starnuto. Ecco, mi ero ammalato.  
Che compleanno di merda.  
A quel suono brusco, Damiano si riscosse e si mise seduto. “È l’ora della torta?”  
“Sì. Torta e Fluimucil” commentò la mia amica, mentre mi spingeva verso il divano e mi ci faceva accomodare.  
Tirai su col naso e ridacchiai. “Dai, basta, non sto mica così male!”  
“Potevi anche farci sapere che avresti tardato così tanto” borbottò Damiano in tono lugubre.  
“Non c’era campo.”  
“Accidenti, ancora un’altra ora e la torta sarebbe stata da buttare. Meno male che sei tornato a casa.” Ethan mi porse un piattino con una fetta di dolce alla panna e si accomodò sul bracciolo del divano accanto a me.  
“Tu eri preoccupato per la torta, mica per la mia vita” esclamai fintamente offeso.  
“No, ero preoccupato anche per te. Non ho voglia di cercare un nuovo chitarrista.”  
Gli mollai una gomitata, sperando di destabilizzarlo, ma lui non fece una piega e continuò a mangiare la sua porzione di dolce.  
“Tieni.” Victoria apparve di fronte a me con un tovagliolo in mano.  
“Che me ne faccio? Non mi sono sporcato.”  
“Ma cos’hai capito? È un’ora che tiri su col naso, soffiatelo. Mi stai infastidendo” ribatté lei.  
Damiano scoppiò a ridere e, mentre si alzava per andare al tavolo a servirsi la torta, mi strizzò l’occhio. “Crema pasticcera al gusto Fluimucil!”  
“Che stronzi…”

Trovate tutte le mie storie originali e le mie fanfic su EFP: [Soul Dolmayan](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=855959)

**Author's Note:**

> AUGURI TOMMYYYYYY *__________*  
> Potevo forse perdermi l’occasione di scrivere una shottina di compleanno per questo tenero chitarrista? :3  
> Stavolta non ho molto da dire, se non: molti di voi sapranno che in questo momento i Måneskin stanno vivendo a Londra. Non so esattamente come stanno andando le cose per loro (non essendo iscritta a nessun social non li posso seguire nemmeno in questo senso), ma ho voluto immaginare questa scenetta tragicomica della loro vita insieme XD questa mia interpretazione dei loro compleanni si sta rivelando piuttosto sfigata ahahahah XD poverini!  
> Bene, grazie a chiunque deciderà di passare da queste parti e ci sentiamo (spero che l’ispirazione bussi alla mia porta prima del compleanno di Vic, ma ho già un paio di idee in mente) ♥


End file.
